bsgonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Awakening
The Awakening is an in game event that ran from April 16th to the 30th, 2014. The event introduced a new Dynamic Mission and a new Drone Carrier type ship which could launch waves of NPC drone ships against attacking players. During the event, the players goal is to collect special event materials and convert them into various items, new ammo or new ship paints introduced with the event in the new Event Shop. '' "We’ve sighted drones gathered around a previously unseen ship. What is this new ship? What is its purpose? In this new dynamic event you may have to work with your most hated enemy to succeed."'' - Forum Event Promo Dynamic Mission - Drone Incursion The Drone Incursion mission initially was only located in Omicron Decimus, Nastrond and Cerbero but after developers reviewed some player feedback, Serpentos, Raastaban and Geirrod were also used to hold the events Dynamic Mission. The mission began once a player of either faction flew into range of the mission marker where players would then have 25 minutes to destroy the Command Nexus Ship and any drone ships the Nexus launched. The mission accomplished ranking depended on the total damage dealt to the Nexus and the number of drones destroyed. Drone Swarms During the event, convoys of drone ships would roam around numerous of the outer systems of the Veil Sector. These drone ships differed from normal drone ships with their use of computers. Destroying any of the drone ships would reward players loot that can be used in the event shop to be converted into rewards. Level 20 Drones encountered: * Artillery Drone - 350 HP/200 PP * Assault Drone - 450 HP/200 PP * ECM Drone - 200 HP/300 PP * Support Drone - 250 HP/300 PP Event Components When players destroy event drones, complete the Drone Incursion mission, destroy PVP targets or open up Ancient Unidentified Objects, players would receive the following items in their loot: * Salvaged Motherboard - Common Component * Polymer Capacitor - Uncommon Component * Halogenated Capacitor - Rare Component These components could be used in the newly introduced Event Shop where they would be converted into a reward chosen by players. Any components that were leftover after the event ended could be exchanged for Titanium once the shop closed. A special event package, “The Awakening”, was also available in the Cubit purchase store which contained an Ancient Unidentified Object and a Tech Analysis Kit in order to identify the object. * The Ancient Unidentified Object held Salvaged Motherboards, Polymer Capacitors and Halogenated Capacitors. Event Shop Rewards The Event Shop, also known as Baltar's Lab for Colonials and Simon's Lab for Cylons, allowed players to convert event items into rewards of their choice. The shop contained new ammo with new effects and new ship paints, as well as various items. The event shop was available until May 4th. The rewards players could choose from and the conversion costs were: Special Items * 10 Tuning Kits 20 Salvaged Motherboards, 15 Polymer Capacitors and 5 Halogenated Capacitors * 25 Comm Accesses 25 Salvaged Motherboards, 12 Polymer Capacitors and 2 Halogenated Capacitors * 1000 Merits 20 Salvaged Motherboards, 14 Polymer Capacitors and 4 Halogenated Capacitors * 15 Tech Analysis Kits 18 Salvaged Motherboards, 12 Polymer Capacitors and 3 Halogenated Capacitors Event Ammunition * 100 EM-X Rounds 4 Salvaged Motherboards and 2 Polymer Capacitors * 100 HE-X Rounds 4 Salvaged Motherboards and 2 Polymer Capacitors * 100 EM-X Medium Rounds 5 Salvaged Motherboards and 2 Polymer Capacitors * 100 HE-X Medium Rounds 5 Salvaged Motherboards and 2 Polymer Capacitors * 100 EM-X Heavy Rounds 6 Salvaged Motherboards and 3 Polymer Capacitors * 100 HE-X Heavy Rounds 6 Salvaged Motherboards and 3 Polymer Capacitors * 100 EM-X XL Rounds 7 Salvaged Motherboards and 3 Polymer Capacitors * 100 HE-X XL Rounds 7 Salvaged Motherboards and 3 Polymer Capacitors Ship Paints - Colonial * Gray Warden - Viper Mark VII 100 Salvaged Motherboards, 50 Polymer Capacitors and 35 Halogenated Capacitors * Vermillion Guard - Halberd 120 Salvaged Motherboards, 65 Polymer Capacitors and 40 Halogenated Capacitors * Azure Knight - Aesir 150 Salvaged Motherboards, 85 Polymer Capacitors and 45 Halogenated Capacitors Ship Paints - Cylon * Halcyon's End - War Raider 100 Salvaged Motherboards, 50 Polymer Capacitors and 35 Halogenated Capacitors * Theia's Bane - Wraith 120 Salvaged Motherboards, 65 Polymer Capacitors and 40 Halogenated Capacitors * Dark Legacy - Nidhogg 150 Salvaged Motherboards, 85 Polymer Capacitors and 45 Halogenated Capacitors Category:Event